1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor holder for a piston-cylinder unit
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2004 038 691 A1 discloses a piston-cylinder unit with a path measurement system having a position measuring device on the cylinder side and a position measuring device extending on the outer side of, and axially parallel to, the piston rod, these piston measuring devices combining to form a path signal. The cylinder-side position measuring device is fixed in a cap-shaped holder having guide surfaces for the axially parallel position measuring device inside a protective tube. A rotationally oriented installation position of the protective tube relative to the cylinder and, therefore, of the two position measuring devices is achieved by means of guide surfaces. This unit has the disadvantage that the protective tube comes into frictional contact with the holder by means of the guide surfaces. Dirt and moisture can further aggravate the boundary conditions.